monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gazer
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster with a bizarre appearance, having a large single eye, and countless tentacles with eyeballs. They're high rank monsters of terrifying power, and the main eye, known as "the wicked eye", contains powerful magic. Perhaps for that reason, even after all the monsters assumed the form of women, they retained their characteristic one-eyed form. Spiteful, and self-confident, many of them are antagonistic, and they hade an insulting attitude towards people. They enjoy ravishing human men using the "wicked eye". Many spells can be fired off by the countless eyeballs that shine alluringly, but out of everything, the ability they're most proud of is "hypnotizing" those who stare at the eyeballs. Through this, they can erase human hostility and hatred for monsters, and implant suggestions such as "I wanna be ravished by monsters", "I wanna ravish monsters" and "I wanna become a monster". This hypnosis is temporary and wears off with the passage of time, but even desires temporarily induced by hypnotic suggestion will generally have a lasting impact on the heart once a person has actually tasted it. When they're especially fond of a particular man, by using their main eye they can place him under an even stronger hypnotic suggestion. Due to that, the feelings of disgust towards the single-eye are erased. Istead, the man will feel that "The single-eye is a sensual and overwhelmingly sexy organ" and "Single-eyed women are the best reproductive partners". Because of this, the man will start to find them attractive to the point of being irresistible with their single-eye. Just looking at the single-eye will arouse such lust that breathing becomes rough, and the lower body becomes so stiff and swollen that it is painful. And then, when they sexually assault a man in such a state, he'll be unable to refuse. After getting a tast of their body like this, and knowing the filthy, persistent pleasure that it induces, the man will become as if he never had any disgust for single-eyes from the beginning, and be completely enthralled. The "single-eye" part of the hypnotic suggestion becomes replaced with the "particular female herself", and then she remains in the man's heart in truth, and not just due to hypnotic suggestion. It is a rare thing, but in cases where a man never had a disgust for single-eyes from the beginning, and in the case where on the contrary, the man preferred single-eyes, the hypnotic suggestion will have so strong an effect that the man's lust will go wild. Driven wild and out of control, a man will exhibit such lust and power that he would be mistaken for an incubus even though human, and he'd end up giving in to desire and ravishing the glorious female beore his very eyes. They will be continuously violated until their whole body gets sticky with semen, and their large eye goes out of focus as they're enraptured. In spite of the circumstances of the situation, they'll have a stupefied look of relief and joy on their face, perhaps because a man accepted their single-eye. Encyclopedia Pages Gazer.png Image Gallery